


And So It Goes

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: After Skinner is injured in a hostage situation, Mulder faces his feelings for the AD.





	And So It Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

And So It Goes by Effervescence

  
Thursday, June 05, 1997 8:34 PM  
And So It Goes (NC-17 Sk/M) by Effervescence  
   
Spoiler warning: none  
Rating: NC-17  
Classifications: S (Story), R (Romance) Skinner/Mulder  
Summary: After Skinner is injured in a hostage situation, Mulder faces his feelings for the AD.  
I would appreciate any comments or criticism. Thank you.  
Okay to archive anywhere.  
The characters and situations of the television program "The X-Files" are the creations and property of Chris Carter, Fox Broadcasting and Ten-Thirteen Productions, and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made.

* * *

And So It Goes  
by Effervescence

Mulder was lost in Skinner's kiss. The older man gave him feelings and emotions he'd never experienced. That, and an incredible feeling of being safe. His greatest nightmare was that Walter would wake up one day and decide he was totally straight or in love with somebody less troublesome or... whatever. A tremor went through him as the unwelcome thoughts intruded. 

Skinner felt the difference and pulled back, searching his lover's face for some sign of the rejection he knew would eventually come. Each time they were together, Mulder wanted more and more, which Walter gladly gave. Fox was a curious and energetic lover, and Skinner took delight in their time together. But it wouldn't be long before the younger man realized that his lover wasn't as experienced as he thought. He kept telling himself that he would do whatever it took to keep Fox... but in his heart he didn't know if he'd be able to pull it off without the younger man knowing. 

He smoothed a palm along Mulder's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Fox. You told me that the most important thing in this relationship is to not hide anything from each other." 

"I know."

"I felt you pull away... why?" Skinner released him and sat back, slightly away from the alluring agent. 

"I was just wondering when you were going to wise up and dump me." Mulder said it with a smile, but the soft voice held all the fear he'd felt since their relationship had begun, six months before. 

"When I'm going to leave you?" Walter snorted. "Probably just after you get tired of me." 

Mulder's brow furrowed. "Fat chance."

Skinner's eyes slid away, then back to his. "Let's forget about it... " Walter reached for him. "I was enjoying myself."

But Mulder pulled back. "I think we need to talk about this." He licked his lips and the AD felt his gut contract. Damn, even when they weren't touching... when they were talking about something as serious as this... the younger man still made his body react like no one ever had. Not Sharon, not anyone in his life. 

"What have I done that makes you think I'm going to get tired of you?" Mulder asked quietly.

"Nothing, Fox. Forget it."

Mulder cocked his head, waiting.

Skinner drew breath. "It's just that sometimes, I know I don't give you everything you want.... what you need."

The dark brows sloped. "Bull." He studied his friend for a long moment, then asked, "What makes you think I'm not serious about this relationship?" 

"I didn't say--"

"Walter."

The AD sighed. "You haven't told Scully, for one thing."

It was Fox's turn to snort. "That's out of fear, Walter, not insecurity. I have waited much too long to let her in on our little secret and, assuming she doesn't have a problem with it, she's going to *kill* me for holding out on her."

"Oh yeah? What do you think she's going to do to me?" He asked glumly. "For corrupting her partner?" 

Fox laughed so hard he fell backwards onto the pillows. 

"What are you laughing at?"

"You."

"Thanks." Irritated, Skinner turned his back on Mulder, legs going over the side of the bed.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything." Worried now, Mulder sat up, sitting just behind his partner. Sometimes he got the damnedest ideas. Mulder chewed his lip thoughtfully. "What happened yesterday?" 

Walter's head came up. 

Skinner shook his head. "Nothing. Why?"

"What's got you in a spin?" A horrifying thought occurred to him. "Did Scully say something to you?" 

When Skinner didn't answer, panic began to rise in his throat. "Walter!" 

"No, sorry." The AD said quickly. "I'm just distracted, that's all." 

Mulder rested his chin on Skinner's shoulder. "Because...?" He prompted. 

"Things have been... more stressful than usual at work. That's all, the usual." 

"Oh, yeah? We haven't been on a case, so it can't be me that's giving you grief." 

"Other people do, occasionally, Fox." Walter's tone was edged with sarcasm. 

"Very funny." Mulder stretched out on his back, head on Skinner's pillow. "Am I really that big a pain in the ass?"

"Sometimes. I usually just chalk it up to whatever case you're on." 

Mulder could feel a kind of desperation radiating off his lover, but he didn't know what to say to ease it. He had no idea what was bugging him. 

They were silent for a long time, then Walter spoke.

"You could do much better, Mulder, and she's already sharing an office with you." 

"Scully?" He asked, incredulous. "You're kidding, right?" Be he wasn't kidding, and Fox knew it. Walter had mentioned it before. 

"No, I'm not kidding. I'm not blind, Fox. I can see what the two of you mean to each other." 

The corner of his mouth quirked. "Are you, by any chance, jealous, Walter?" 

"No." He looked away.

"Ha!" Mulder sat up. "You are! That's so cool."

Skinner turned to look at him, eyebrow raised. "Cool, Fox?" 

"Yeah. Here I am worrying that you're going to move on to someone who gives you less trouble, and you're jealous of Scully!" He hooted. "That's great." 

"It is not *great*, Mulder." Skinner told him. "And why in the hell would you think that?" The hand he touched the younger man's shoulder with trembled. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Fox. I just..." 

"What?" Serious, now, Mulder scooted next to his lover, studying his expressions. 

"Sometimes I think you want more than I know how to give you. I'm not as experienced as you seem to think I am." He closed his eyes, fighting for control. "You're the first man I've had any kind of lasting relationship with. Before that, it was Sharon. Seventeen years is a long time to be monogamous, Mulder. And a lot of those years were spent in celibacy." 

"Yeah." The agent nodded. "I was kinda hoping we could go for the record." He paused, grinning. "Without the celibacy part." 

Walter met his gaze. "Don't screw with me now, Fox. This is important." 

"I know it is. That's why I'm not going to make the obvious, smart-ass comeback to that remark." 

Skinner laughed, he couldn't help it. God, he loved Fox so much it hurt sometimes. 

And it scared him. 

"So, what are you telling me, Walter? We're breaking new ground, here?" Mulder paused. "What about Vietnam? You told me that you and that guy in your unit..." 

"Yeah." Skinner looked at his hands. "We did what we could to keep each other from going nuts. Jim was gay... I was bi... it worked. But we never..." He bit his lip. "We never did anything but blow jobs and, and--" 

"Ah, ha." Mulder smiled as the clouds finally parted. He was surprised, he had to admit. Damn, Skinner was good at the control game. He'd never have guessed that his lover was inexperienced. He'd just figured they'd get to it when they got to it. He was in no hurry. He was savoring the man inch by inch, day by day. 

"When you think about it," He began, "We haven't had all that much time together." 

Walter frowned at him. "It's been six months, Mulder."

"Yeah, but Scully and I have been off chasing X-Files for a lot of that time." 

Skinner nodded. "That's true. It just seems longer." 

"Great." Mulder flopped on his back again, rolling his eyes. 

"That's not what I meant." Skinner leaned down to take his lips in a kiss that left them both gasping. Whatever it took, he wasn't going to lose the best thing that had ever entered his life. 

Aggressively he plundered the agent's mouth, tongue sliding and scraping against the other man's. He sucked, feeling Mulder rise beneath him at the sensation. Shifting his body, Skinner knelt over the man, a knee on each side, and began his attack in earnest. 

Broad fingers wound in the dark hair, anchoring Mulder's head beneath his lips while he slowly stretched out, body covering the slighter man's, inch for inch. His tongue traced a path along Mulder's jaw to his throat. He chuckled as the agent arched his neck, giving Skinner better access. His lips continued their quest across his collarbone, to a nipple. Walter lay to the side, one hand gently smoothing along Fox's hip while his mouth covered first one nipple, then the other, teasing the buds to attention with his tongue. 

As Mulder began to writhe on the bed, the AD intensified his attack. Teeth gently nipped at each breast while one hand continued to play below. As Fox began to move, Skinner threw a leg over his, effectively imprisoning him on his back. 

Walter--" It was more of a moan, and the older man grinned. 

He slid lower, lips and tongue never leaving the smooth skin, until he came to the shaft, already hard with the other man's need. 

"I want you, Walter..." Mulder panted, fingers gripping the bedsheets. "I want to try it. If you're scared, okay, but I really want to feel you inside me. Please." 

"I... " He paused, eyes closed, sweat breaking on his forehead. "I'll do anything, Fox... you know I wouldn't hold anything back from you." 

"Walter--"

"But you've got to be the one to do it."

"I don't want to hurt you. If you've never done it before, I'm afraid of--" 

"Just do it." Skinner breathed. He was slowly losing the last shred of his control and he desperately wanted to take the next step with Fox... he *wanted* to feel his lover inside him... he did. 

"All right."

Mulder slid out from under Skinner's weight and rolled onto his stomach, reaching to open the drawer of his nightstand. He hovered over a pack of condoms, then grabbed the tube of lubricant instead. They both knew they were safe... for the moment, he decided to take one hurdle at a time. 

He turned over to find the older man starting at the KY.

He shrugged. "Well, I figured we'd get to it eventually."

"So, how bored have you been with me?" Skinner asked, shifting on the bed. 

Mulder was about to snap a comeback when he saw the sadness in his lover's dark eyes. 

"No." He reached out to draw the other man down to him. "I haven't been bored. I've been scared shitless that you were going to toss me out on my butt the next time I gave you grief about an X-File." 

"I could never do that." Walter allowed the younger man to devour his lips, shivering as Fox's tongue laved his throat. "I love you." 

Mulder hesitated for a second, then continued his foreplay. He hadn't expected such an admission tonight. If Walter was willing to lay himself open like this, then Mulder was determined to make this the best night of his life... he smiled as his teeth pulled at the hair on the AD's chest... so far. 

Mulder slid down, his body parting the other man's legs as he nestled between them. He stretched luxuriously, palms smoothing over flesh, nails scraping tenderly. 

As Walter squirmed, Fox wrapped his arms around the man's hips. 

"Oh no you don't..." Mulder whispered, moving with him, so that he lay along Skinner's larger form. Lightly he massaged the man's sides and shoulders, easing away tension he found there, relaxing him. He tried to quell his own nervousness; Walter didn't need it and neither did he. He could really fuck them both up tonight if he didn't proceed with caution. 

Laying his cheek on Skinner's hip, Mulder flicked at the partially erect shaft, teasing at first, then with more attention as it grew harder. He raised his head and began to lick in earnest, sucking at his balls, tongue flattening against the sack, dragging across the swollen flesh. 

Fox..." Walter arched his back, thrusting against him.

Mulder smiled and lapped at the hardening shaft, tracing the veins to its tip where his tongue circled the flowering head. 

Skinner's belly began to heave with his short breaths and Mulder slid up to lick an ear. 

"Roll over." He whispered, urging his lover onto his stomach. 

Fox massaged the broad back, fingers kneading and stroking until he felt Walter begin to relax into the bed. 

Mulder grabbed the lubricant and squirted some on his palm, warming it, feeling it between his fingers. He smoothed between tight ass cheeks, parting them enough to coat the opening with gel. He squeezed more into his hand and repeated the process, encouraged by the soft moan that escaped Skinner's lips as he clutched the pillow. 

He inserted a finger, slowly, watching for the older man's reaction. Skinner shifted on the bed slightly, but made no sound. Encouraged, Mulder added a finger, turning them. 

The reaction was immediate. Walter lifted his head, a gasp escaping him. Mulder smiled to himself and traced an arch inside the chamber, grabbing Skinner's hip as the man jumped. Bingo. 

"Fox!" 

His voice was already ravaged, and Mulder had barely begun. His grinned widened. 

He worked his fingers, relaxing Walter, opening him, preparing him for what would come. Then he pulled out, noting with distinct pleasure the sigh of regret from the other man. He applied more lube to the entrance, then used the rest to slick himself, rising between Walter's legs, urging his hips up slightly. Positioning himself, Mulder leaned into him, hands massaging his groin, bending over to lave the small of Skinner's back with his tongue. 

As he took hold of his lover's erection, Walter groaned and rose slightly, loosening enough for Fox to embed the head of his penis in his lover's ass. Skinner froze, and Mulder stopped, fingers playing with the crest of Walter's shaft while the other hand sought out a nipple. 

"Just relax, lover." He murmured, stroking the other man's chest in rhythm with his hand. "You've got to relax, or I'm not going to do this. I won't hurt you." 

"'S all right." Walter licked his lips, eyes closed, and relaxed on the bed again. "It just surprised me." 

"Okay." 

When he felt the man relax, Mulder began again, coaxing his shaft to attention, while he guided his own erection to the tight opening. 

"Take a breath." Fox told him. "A deep one, and let it out." 

Skinner did as he was told and when he felt him slacken, Mulder pushed in part way, waiting. 

Walter gasped as pain burned through him, then the pleasure followed and he was stunned at the warmth replacing it. 

"Okay?" Fox asked, voice shaky. He didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to hold on to his own control; the last thing he wanted was to hurt the man beneath him. 

"Yes." Skinner swallowed hard, panting. "Go on. I want more of you, Fox. Give me all of you." 

"Not a problem." Mulder gasped, sweat dripping down his face as he rocked forward and back, impaling his lover further with each thrust, all the while stroking his erection.

Soon Walter caught the rhythm, ass rising higher to meet each of Mulder's advances, breath catching in his throat as he fought to pull in enough air to compensate for the sensory overload Mulder was causing. 

Together they moved faster, more frantically as the passion took them. Skinner moved back to meet Fox's thrusts as the younger man pumped his cock, losing himself in the feel of his lover's warmth surrounding him. Walter clutched the blanket convulsively, Mulder growing within him, brushing again and again over what seemed to be the center of his being. His love and his need for Mulder swelled in him, threatening to burst, and he felt himself erupt, shouting his lover's name as Mulder did the same, spilling his life into Walter. 

Skinner collapsed, sucking in air as Fox lay on top of him, panting. When he felt he could speak in full sentences again, the younger man licked at Walter's ear, blowing across it. 

"So, what'dya think?"

Skinner gave a strangled laugh and rolled onto his back, spilling Mulder off. 

"That's ranks as one of the most spectacular fireworks displays of my life." The AD told him. Then, more tenderly, "Thank you." 

"Believe me," Fox reached out to stroke his face. "It was my pleasure." 

Skinner felt the lethargy creeping through him and he reached out to draw Mulder closer, pulling the comforter up, over them both. 

"I love you, Fox." He murmured, nuzzling the younger man's hair with his nose. 

"Yeah... me too." Mulder yawned. "God, you're a handful. I thought I was gonna pass out." He didn't need to look at Walter's face to know he was blushing. 

"Good night, Fox."

"'Nite."

Skinner was just drifting off when Mulder shifted in his arms. "What?" He asked sleepily. 

"Maybe soon we should tell Scully." He ventured.

"You think so?" Walter asked, uncertainly. 

"Yeah." Mulder snuggled closer, a leg moving over Skinner's, one arm slipping around his waist. "I do." "Okay." Walter allowed. "You know her better than I do." He fought to keep his eyes open. "Fox, I've got to sleep. I knew you were going to be the death of me some day." Mulder grinned. "Can't take it, old fella?"

"I just always figured you'd kill me at work, not in bed." 

"Whichever." Mulder smiled, eyes closing. "That conference table looks pretty comfortable." 

"Mulder!" Skinner swatted his butt through the sheet, then pulled him closer, arm draped possessively around is waist. "Go to sleep." 

As he drifted off to sleep, head pillowed on Walter's shoulder, Fox smiled at the progress they'd made tonight. Little by little, Skinner was loosening up. And little by little, they were being bound together by feelings and emotions that neither had ever experienced. The last thing he was aware of was a light kiss on the top of his head as he finally gave himself up to sleep.

Walter Skinner took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at the clock; Special Agent Dana Scully was due for a meeting in less than five minutes and he wasn't ready. He'd never be ready, he admitted. He was afraid of what the redhead wanted to talk to him about. They'd jinxed it by talking about it in bed the night before. Somehow the Gods had heard it and now Scully was on her way up here to nail him to the wall. He just knew it. She'd requested this meeting, stating specifically that she wanted to see him *alone*, without her partner. Skinner sighed. This was not going to be good. And when he had so been looking forward to the weekend, too. Walter jumped as the intercom buzzed. "Yes?"

"Sir, Agent Scully is here."

Walter sighed. "All right. Send her in."

He watched the petite redhead enter, closing the door behind her. Her manner was nervous... very unlike Scully's normal behavior. 

"Agent Scully." Skinner motioned her to a chair, then sat with his hands folded on the desk, waiting. He hoped she couldn't tell how apprehensive he was. Did she know? Had she figured it out? 

"What can I do for you, Scully?" He asked.

"It's about Agent Mulder, sir." She began. "I'm concerned about him." 

"In what way?"

"I'm not sure, sir. One day he's up, the next he's quiet and moody." 

"That just sounds like Mulder's MO." Skinner commented with just a trace of a smile. The humor wasn't lost on her.

"Yes, sir, ordinarily I'd say you were right, but this time... I think he's seeing someone who may not be good for him." 

"Don't you think that's up to him, Scully?" Walter asked softly. 

She glanced at her lap, then back to him. "Yes, sir, I suppose it is. But I was wondering if maybe... I mean, you and Mulder seem to have formed a closer reprove the last few months..." 

He froze, waiting. Did she suspect?

"I just wondered if perhaps you could talk to him. You know, make sure he's okay." 

"Have you thought about talking to him? Skinner asked.

"Yes, sir. He tells me nothing's wrong."

Walter shifted in his chair. "Don't you think he's more likely to tell you than me?" 

"Ordinarily, yes." She bit her lip. "But maybe, if it's a romantic issue..." She looked at him hopefully. 

Walter sighed. "All right, Scully. I'll see if I can at least find out if something's bothering Agent Mulder."

Relief flooded her features and Skinner felt a pang of guilt. Damn. They were going to have to tell her. She deserved to know the truth. Mulder was her best friend, after all. 

"Thank you sir." Scully rose, smiling now. "Have a good weekend." 

"You too, Scully."

He watched her leave the office, then pulled up the file he'd been working on, but the figures blurred before his eyes as he thought about what he was going to say to his lover. Mulder would never believe it.

Fox Mulder stepped back to survey his handiwork. He'd taken a long weekend from work and spent the day preparing for a romantic evening. 

The trick, he decided, was to set it up so that you never need to leave home for days. Three of them, to be exact. 

His lips curved in a smile as he surveyed the bedroom... a bottle of champagne chilled on the dresser, massage lotion and lubricant were in the drawer on his side of the bed and the lights were dimmed to a romantic glow. 

Mulder went through the living room to the kitchen, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He'd picked up all of Walter's favorite foods and everything was ready to pop in the oven when they arrived. Now all he had to do was convince his lover that it was time to stop work. Therein lay the challenge... 

As he moved to the door, he began to conceive his plot for coaxing Skinner away from work for the long weekend. Lost in thought, he locked the door and left the AD's apartment. 

Walter Skinner, Assistant Director of the FBI, stepped into the elevator and pushed the button. He was glad to be going home. He needed to talk to Fox about his conversation with Scully. The meeting had haunted him all day and he knew the only way to exorcize this particular demon was to discuss it with Mulder. 

He glanced at the only other occupant, a tall, middle- aged man of medium build dressed in a suit and tie. He registered that it was not an agent he knew, then dismissed the man. He had more important things to think about. 

Walter stumbled, bracing himself against one wall as the elevator jerked to a stop. 

"What the..?" 

As he turned, reaching for the control panel, he felt the butt of a gun shoved in his back. He froze, shocked out of his former musings. He felt a prickle of fear at the nape of his neck. 

"Just stand still, Mr. Skinner. You're not going to get out of the elevator alive." 

"Who are you?" The AD demanded, voice hoarse with the sudden stress. 

"No one you know." The unfamiliar voice said. It was almost friendly. "I've been watching you a lot lately. I know where you live... who your friends are. I know a lot about you." 

His heart began to thump in his chest. Was this some exaggerated play at blackmail? Had someone discovered that Fox Mulder and he were lovers? 

"I know you're divorced and haven't remarried. You have no children and aren't dating. The few friends you have, have other friends. Your death isn't going to deprive anyone of anything... just rid the world of another tight assed bureaucrat and make a statement." 

"Why?" Skinner turned his head, but the gun jabbed in the small of his back. He gritted his teeth against the pain and tried to quell the panic that rose in his chest like bile. However this man had gotten through the security, it would be easy for him to fire the gun and escape in the confusion. All he'd have to do was climb out the top and shinny to another floor. Skinner tried to control his breathing, but it echoed in the tomb-like silence. 

"Don't you wonder who I am, Assistant Director Skinner? You haven't asked." 

Skinner's mind raced. "All right... have we met?"

"No, no. But I've met others like you. All you asshole FBI government sluts. You kill the innocent so that your precious projects and cover-ups can go on." 

'Christ, this guy was more paranoid that Fox.' The thought of the young agent sent a stab of regret through him. 'I've only just found you...' He thought, miserably. 

"Pay attention!" The gun jabbed painfully into his kidney and Walter gasped. "You're responsible for hundreds or innocent deaths... maybe thousands... you need to be punished for that. You have to die!" 

"Who are you?" He ground out.

Skinner could hear death in the voice, breath hissing over his ear. "Your executioner." 

Walter resisted the urge to wipe sweaty palms on his jacket. "Why? Was someone you care about killed by an agent?" 

"Why do you care?" The man laughed. 

"You'll never kill me and get out of here alive." Skinner told him. If he could just stall long enough, he knew someone would be attempting a rescue. 

"Oh, I think I will." the man argued. "Let's see who's right, shall we?" 

Fox Mulder entered the FBI building humming to himself. It was 2:30 Friday afternoon, he wasn't on a case and he had come up with the perfect excuse to persuade his lover to leave early so they could start their long weekend. Both men had taken Monday off, intending to spend the three days exploring their fledgling relationship in depth. Fox grinned... sounded good to him. In the six months since he and Walter Skinner had become lovers, there had been too little time to spend together. Too often Mulder and Scully were off on a case, working long hours. Or Skinner had been stuck at work until late at night, stumbling home with only enough energy to fall into bed beside the younger man. Fox was looking forward to long talks and luxurious sex. 

He came to the lobby and paused. A small cluster of people were staring at the center elevator. He stepped up to one of the security guards. 

"What's going on?"

"Some loony toon's got the assistant director stuck between floors. We're trying to get somebody up there, but it's slow going. 

Mulder paled. "AD Skinner?"

The man nodded. "Been in there about half an hour. Only reason we know is there was a gunshot a couple of minutes ago.

'Oh, God!' thought Mulder. 'Dear God don't let him die. Please don't let him die.' 

"What's being done?" He hoped his voice wasn't shaking.

The man's walkie squeaked.

"Thomas." 

*'We're over the elevator. There's no sound of activity inside the car.* 

"All right. Proceed."

"Proceed!" Mulder demanded. "If Skinner's a hostage, the guy'll kill him." 

"He's probably already dead." The guard reasoned. "I mean, how could you miss at such close range?"

"That was a warning, Mr. Skinner." His captor snapped. "Don't try anything like that again." 

"Why? You're just going to kill me anyway." Walter licked dry lips. 

"Yes. But the way I kill you can be more or less humane... depending on your behavior." 

Suddenly Skinner's anger rose above his reason at this unknown threat and he whirled, slamming the man against the rear wall, shoving his gun hand up. The gun went off twice, and Walter felt a sharp pain jab his shoulder. He butted the man's head with his own and slammed him again. The would-be assassin slid to the floor, unconscious. 

Panting, Skinner turned and punched the release button and the car lurched into movement, slowly descending. 

He picked up the gun and stood against the door, covering his attacker. After what seemed like an eternity, the doors slid open and he was immediately surrounded by agents and security. 

Skinner handed the gun over to one of the officers. "Here. Take him in. I'll be at home." 

The man slid him an uncertain glance, but nonetheless moved to pull the semi-conscious man to his feet. Skinner was, after all, the assistant director and you didn't question his orders. 

"Walter." He felt a familiar hand on his back and turned, almost stumbling into Mulder's arms. 

"Get me out of here before I pass out." He murmured, clutching the agent's arm. 

"Let's get you checked out at the hospital." Mulder said, eyeing the blood seeping through his lover's coat. 

I'm okay... just get me out of here."

"Okay, okay." Mulder led him through the throng of spectators, to the parking elevators. "We'll leave your car. We can pick it up tomorrow." 

Skinner nodded, concentrating on moving forward. He felt lightheaded and wanted desperately to sit down. 

"How bad is it?" Mulder asked, unlocking his car. 

"Not too bad, I don't think." Walter licked dry lips, leaning against the car as Fox swung open the door. 

He helped Walter into the passenger seat, then hurried around to the other side. He was heading out of the garage in record time. 

"They'll want a statement from you." Fox told him.

"I know." He licked dry lips, swallowing hard. "I'll call later." 

Mulder glanced at the other man. Skinner's head lay back against the headrest, eyes closed, a hand over his still- bleeding shoulder. 

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I got in the elevator to go home and the next thing I know this maniac's stopped the thing and he's holding a gun on me, telling me I've got to die." 

"Shit." Mulder swore. "Hospital?"

"No. It's not deep. Just take me home." Then, "Your place, Fox. Not mine." 

Mulder hesitated. "Okay."

Walter glanced at him, but kept silent. He'd heard the hesitation in Mulder's voice... he hadn't planned on going home. He closed his eyes again. Maybe he'd just thought Skinner would prefer his own apartment. He was too weary to puzzle it out right now. 

Silently Mulder drove through crowded streets until he pulled up at his apartment building. He helped Skinner out of the car and upstairs. The older man seemed steadier now and some of Mulder's fear dissipated. 

Fox cleaned and dressed the injured shoulder, finding it to be what he claimed was a 'flesh wound'. 

"You'll be sore tomorrow, but I don't think there's any permanent damage." 

"It was a ricochet." the AD explained. Then, "God, I'mtired." 

"Well, we've got the next three days." Fox pointed out. "Why don't we just call it a night?" He grinned wickedly. "I'll bet you could even get an extra day, after what happened. Let's just go to bed." 

Walter smiled up at him, reaching out to stroke the younger man's cheek. 

"Okay."

"And I mean *sleep*." Fox said firmly.

"Yes, sir." Skinner rose slowly, fighting the slight dizziness. He gripped the edge of the sink. 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah. Just a little light-headed."

"Well, you lost some blood." Mulder guided the older man down the hall to the bedroom. "You get into bed, I'll close up." 

"Okay. Hurry."

Mulder grinned. "When have I ever been late to bed?"

Skinner laughed. "You really are incorrigible."

Mulder waggled his eyebrows and disappeared.

He washed up, then went to lock up. He turned out the lights and went back to the bedroom. Fox stopped in the doorway, shaking his head. 

Skinner lay on his back across the bed, shirt off from their first aide session, shoes and socks on the floor. Otherwise, he was fully clothed. 

With a fond sigh, Mulder moved into the room to wake his lover and get them both in to bed.

Walter looked up from his paper to study the man who sat in the armchair across the room from him. Fox had hardly said two words to him since they'd been up and Skinner was beginning to think a storm was brewing. 

They'd both woken early, Walter to find his friend sitting cross-legged on the bed, watching him sleep...

"Hi." Skinner cringed as he moved his injured shoulder.

Mulder's brow furrowed, then cleared. "You okay?"

"Just a little sore." He held out a hand. "Come here."

Walter saw the hesitation before Fox lay beside him, mindful of the snowy bandage on his other shoulder. 

"What's wrong?"

Mulder's head moved against him.

"Fox..."

"Nothing. I just enjoy watching you. You look so peaceful when you're asleep. Like you don't have any worries." 

Walter frowned at the ceiling. What the hell was up now?

"Mulder, you're not going to ruin our weekend because you won't tell me what I've done to make you mad, are you?" 

Fox lifted his head, and Skinner could see the sincerity in the brown eyes. 

"You haven't done anything. I just didn't sleep very well." He dipped his head to lick at a nipple. "And since you're awake..." 

A chuckle rumbled deep in the older man's chest. "I should have known." He rolled onto his stomach, pinning Mulder under him. "Just remember, I'm injured." He teased.

His mouth captured the other man's and he didn't notice the flash of fear that lit the agent's eyes.* 

"Fox?"

Mulder looked up from the comic section, pulling off his glasses. "Hum?" 

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

Mulder frowned his annoyance. "I told you--"

"I know what you told me, but I know you too well. I accept that you're not mad at me, but something is bothering you. Is it Scully? Is she all right?" 

Mulder nodded, replacing the glasses. "I've got dinner waiting at your place. We should probably head over there this afternoon." 

Well, Skinner allowed, he could be pissed because his evening hadn't gone the way he'd wanted, but that wasn't Mulder's style. It wasn't like he'd planned to be taken hostage in an elevator. Giving it up for the moment, he went back to the sports page. 

Fox snuck a glance over the top of the funny papers to find Skinner had gone back to his reading. He gave a silent sigh of relief. He'd spent most of the night laying beside him, worrying. The episode in the elevator had shaken him. He'd always figured Walter was safe within the walls of the FBI building. It was he and Scully who went out solving dangerous cases and making enemies. Random assassins weren't supposed to be able to infiltrate FBI security and kill people. After Walter had made his report to the police and FBI security that morning, Mulder had realized just how vulnerable his lover was. What good was a high-powered desk job if you weren't safe? He knew that Skinner wasn't completely safe; Cancerman and his cronies were always alert for a way to 'remove' the troublesome AD. Last year he'd had Skinner shot. It was a miracle Walter had survived. Mulder smiled. Skinner hadn't turned out to the quite the yes-man they'd thought he'd be when they placed him in charge of the X-Files, and they'd been after him ever since. But Mulder could handle that...together, he and Scully could watch Walter's back where Cancerman was concerned. But if outside forces... loose cannons--

"Mulder!"

The agent jumped. "What?"

"I've been talking to you for a full minute. Now either you're going to tell me what the hell is bothering you or I'm going home." 

"You can't. Your car's at the office." He went back to his funnies. 

Skinner fixed him with his best AD glare and Mulder felt himself flinch, even without looking up. 

"Mulder..." 

"What?" The agent's eyes flicked with irritation. He put down the paper and glared at his lover. "Why can't we just sit here and have a nice Saturday morning?" 

"Because we're *not* sitting here having a nice Saturday morning. I might as well not be here--" 

"Oh, now every single second of my day needs to be centered around you?" Sarcasm shot from his words and Mulder bit down on the urge to apologize when he saw the hurt in Walter's eyes. 

"No. That's not what I'm saying and you know it. I've put everything I can into this --" 

"So, what? That's it? It's been fun, but --" 

"Look, Mulder, if you think I'm secure enough in this relationship that you can just sit there and sulk and not tell me what's wrong, then you're mistaken. I don't have women *or* men falling all over me like you do. You keep telling me that I've got to share with you... that I've got to tell you every damn thing that bothers me. Well, God dammit! you've got to do the same thing!" 

"Fuck you, Walter! I told you last night."

Skinner's jaw clenched. "You think I don't realize that you could have your pick of just about anybody, including Scully? I hate that, Mulder. I really hate it! I can be just as neurotic as you about some things. I opened up to you last night and admitted my, my--" 

"Inexperience?" Mulder sneered, then, at the sick look it produced in the other man, "Walter, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." 

Skinner swallowed hard, crushing the paper into the corner of the sofa and rising. 

"I'm going home. If you want to come with me, fine. If not, that's fine too." Fighting back a major anxiety attack, Walter strode out of the living room. Oh, God, what was he doing? He couldn't lose Fox now! Why the hell was he leaving? His head throbbed and he realized he should have taken a pain pill with breakfast. Dammit, he just should have stayed in bed! 

"Walter!" Mulder rose and followed him to the bedroom. 'Dammit, Mulder, you're fucking up! That was cruel, after he told you how worried he was about that!' His thoughts raced wildly. 

Blindly Skinner picked up his coat and bloodied shirt with a jerk, and headed out of the room. Mulder grabbed his arm, guilt flooding through him as Walter winced in pain. He ignored it. 

"How the hell do you think you're getting home without a car?" 

"I'll call a cab." The AD snapped, pushing past.

"Walter! Wait a minute."

Skinner whirled around to him, face closed behind the facade Mulder knew so well from the before time. "What?" He ground it out. 

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Mulder felt his panic rise further as he stared into uncompromising eyes. "I guess I was just worried about you." 

Walter looked surprised. "About yesterday?"

Mulder nodded. "It just hit me last night, after you were asleep, that you're just as vulnerable as we are. I mean, I go chasing off after EBEs with Scully, but it never occurred to me that some nutcase might try and off you in an elevator. And you don't have a partner to back you up." 

"I doubt this is going to become a regular occurrence, Fox." Walter protested. 

"I know that. It just scared me, that's all."

"Fair enough." Walter sighed, reaching for the door knob. "Are you going to drive me home or not?" 

Mulder relaxed a little. "Yeah."

"All right. Let's go eat." He turned. "You did say you had dinner waiting, right?" 

Mulder nodded and grabbed his jacket. "It's only 10:30, you know. Too early for dinner." 

"So, we'll find something else to do in the meantime." 

Mulder grinned at the broad back. Maybe they'd be okay. But they had to talk... even if it mean no fooling around tonight. They had to talk.

The drive to Skinner's apartment building was made in relative silence. Both men were reliving the argument in their minds and nurturing their own particular anxieties. It was the first real fight they'd had and it had frightened them both. Two strong personalities were bound to cause some conflict, but neither man wanted it to destroy what they'd so recently found. 

When they arrived, Mulder parked in Skinner's stall and they went up the back elevator to the older man's apartment. Mulder was always amazed at the spacious, luxuriousness of it, after his own place. It suited Walter, he had decided, but then, so did Mulder's cluttered apartment with it's rumpled sofa and questionably alive fish. A chameleon, you're in love with a chameleon. 

"You want something to drink?" Skinner hung up their coats and headed for the kitchen. 

"No. Not right now."

He heard the pop top of a can of soda and then Skinner reappeared. 

They stood in awkward silence for a long moment.

"Well, we left the paper at my place." Fox cracked.

Something flashed over the AD's features and then was gone before Mulder could decipher it. 

"Unless you just want to spend the day fuck--"

"No!"

Mulder jumped at the roar.

"Mulder, contrary to your apparent beliefs, that is NOT the only thing I think about when I'm with you." His voice was steady and quiet. Frighteningly so. "And right now I want to know what the hell's been eating at you all morning. And don't tell me you were just worried about me. It's more than that." 

Mulder eyed him, searching his face. Finally the tension that had been building since the previous afternoon erupted and he snapped at his lover. 

"Why are you always such a hardass?" The younger man demanded, striding to the far side of the room. "You get something in your head and you're like a terrier. How do you know that's not what was worrying me? That your safety isn't enough to freak me out? And what if I don't *want* to share with you? What if this is something else and it doesn't have a rat's ass to do with us?" 

"Then tell me it doesn't." Walter challenged, setting his soda on the table. "And then, if you can do that, tell me why I shouldn't hear about it anyway." He moved across the room to stand inches from his lover. "Tell me why you get to keep all your problems bottled up inside and I'm supposed to spill my guts every time that smoking bastard darkens my door. Why is that, Fox? How come you get to play daddy and I have to go along and not worry about you at all. Why is that? I think we have a slight double-standard here." 

Mulder stood, staring. Suddenly he felt trapped into confessing something he'd barely admitted to himself. He wanted to run, but he knew that wouldn't help. He was afraid of losing Walter, but he was also afraid of caring as much as he did. That was the bottom line... he had to deal with the depth of emotion with which he'd tied himself to the other man. 

"Mulder?" 

Skinner was waiting for an answer and Fox felt himself pushed tighter into the corner. Almost without conscious thought, he crossed to the door, yanking it open. 

"Mulder!"

Skinner's shout mixed with the slam of his front door as Mulder ran, literally, down the hallway to the stairs. 

Walter followed him, going to the elevators. They were on various floors, none near his. He glanced at the stairs, then decided the hell with it and headed back to his apartment. If Mulder wanted to run out on him, fine. He'd known it was only a matter of time, anyway. Well, maybe this was that time.

Mulder pulled his jacket tighter as he walked through the park near Skinner's apartment. It has been over two hours since he'd stormed out, and he'd been mulling the last 24 hours over in his mind ever since. 

He sighed. If he had known how insecure Walter was with their relationship, he never would have started this. And he should have known after last night; he was a trained psychologist, for God sake. He would have seen the signs even before that if he hadn't been so neurotic himself. He should have told Walter what was bothering him... opened up and been vulnerable. At least as vulnerable as he knew how to be. He could be more open with Scully... years of trusting her let him. But his relationship with Walter was just too new. He wanted with all his heart to give himself totally to this man, but the nagging little voice in his head kept telling him that if he showed too much, the AD would run, screaming in terror, to the first normal relationship that presented itself. It was so hard to trust. 

Maybe he'd been wrong. Maybe they just needed to make a pact between them to talk about anything that was bothering either of them; work or personal. 

He shivered into his coat. Well, one thing was sure, it was turning cold and he needed to either go back to his car and go home or get his shit together and go back to Walter. This time the sigh was deeper. There really wasn't a choice. It was going to be a long, hard night, but if they came out the other side, they'd be closer for it. 

With more than a little dread, Mulder turned and headed back to Skinner's apartment building, fingering the key he held clasped in his hand.

The glass hit the wall with an explosive crack. Skinner whirled away from the spreading stain, his fist connecting with the back of the chair. 

"Why the hell did I badger him?" He demanded, an agonized growl leaping from his throat. "You shouldn't have pushed him... you know how vulnerable he is. Why *should* he trust you? What have you ever done that proves you're not going to walk out on him?" 

Walter's laugh was strangled and he sank into the chair, tearing off his glasses and tossing them on the coffee table. 

"Well, Walter, you knew he was going to leave... you just didn't think it would be this soon." His head fell back, a deep moan escaping his lips. 

"Dear God, what have I done?"  
   
Unable to sit still, Skinner rose and paced the apartment, fists clenched. The anguish and emptiness that filled his chest was painful. It pushed at him, tightening his throat, clenching his jaw. Everything he'd imagined he had found in Fox was slipping through his fingers and, again, it was his own damned fault! 

Suddenly he had to get outside. The walls were closing in on him and he needed air. 

Grabbing his keys off the kitchen counter, Walter left the apartment, slamming the door behind him. 

After debating whether to knock or use his key, Mulder decided if he was in for a penny... 

He opened the front door hesitantly, expecting to see his lover still fuming in the living room... but it was empty. 

So far, so good. He went inside, closing the door behind him. 

The first thing that accosted him was the overwhelming stench of alcohol. He looked at his watch... two and a half hours was not enough time for the man to go on a binge. He looked around, spotting the dark stain and broken crystal that lay near the kitchen door. 

"Oh, man, that's gonna cost you." Fox whistled, going over to carefully pick up the broken shards. He sniffed. "At the Scotch again... I didn't know you cared." The quip fell flat. It was a lie and he knew it. He wouldn't be here if he didn't believe Skinner loved him. He also knew that depression tended to drive the AD into a bottle and he crossed to the bar to investigate. It was a new one... almost full. Mulder breathed a sigh. Okay... he probably wasn't drunk. So where was he? 

"Walter?" He shouted up the stairs, but got no answer. 

Quickly he searched the apartment, finally admitting that his lover wasn't there. 

"Where could he go without a car?" Mulder demanded, hands on hips. "Shit." 

His gaze traveled around the apartment, finally resting on the familiar wirerims that lay, discarded, on the coffee table. Mulder picked them up, cradling them in his palm. Carefully he slipped them in his shirt pocket. 

Making sure he still had his car keys, the agent headed down to pick up his car. He drove the neighborhood, knowing Skinner could have called a cab and was picking up his car at the Bureau. But Fox didn't think so. One thing he had learned about the older man was that when he was depressed, he liked to be alone. He didn't want anybody around that he had to pretend to be nice to... and that included cab drivers. No, Fox would have bet money on the fact he'd gone for a walk to cool off. 

Mulder glanced at his watch again. He didn't like the thought of Walter being out alone, on foot, after dark. *'Call me paranoid,'* he thought, '*But after yesterday, I'd just as soon know where he's at.'* 

Then he saw him. Going into the park. 

'*The same damn park.'* He shook his head at the irony of it. 

He looked closer. The AD wore his t-shirt and jeans... no jacket. 

"Great. He'll catch pneumonia. That'll solve the whole thing." 

Mulder pulled into a parking spot and jogged off in the direction where Skinner had disappeared. 

Walter strolled leisurely, head down, hands in his pockets. He was miles away, with Fox. Sooner or later the agent would come back... Walter knew that. He wouldn't leave him stranded without a car. And when he did, the AD was going to do everything he could to make Mulder understand why he'd been so upset. Why he was so insecure in their relationship. He was going to make him understand that this relationship was more important to him than his job, than his reputation...anything. That's what scared him so much. So much was at stake. 

He'd forgotten his glasses and his vision was soft, muted... suiting somehow his mood. Now that he'd made the decision, he only had to find the resolve to go to Fox and explain... apologize. 

He registered footfalls on the path behind him, but didn't look back. Someone else out for an evening walk. They slowed as they got closer and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Walter glanced over his shoulder and stopped.

You can really hoof it." Mulder let out a gust of breath. "You're running a fucking marathon." 

"Sorry." Skinner smiled hesitantly. "I was thinking."

"Yeah, me too." 

They walked in silence, then Walter spoke.

"I want to tell you something, Fox. This isn't easy for me. I spent most of my married life not sharing with my wife. The few affairs I've had in my life have been quick, impartial ones... they never had any idea what I was about. You're the first one I've let get inside my skin... see what's really inside Walter Skinner, unattractive as that might be at times. And I've been able to do that because I trusted you when you said it was a two-way street. When you said that you cared about me and wanted to trust me." 

"I meant it." Fox said quietly, stealing a sidelong glance at the other man. 

Walter shook his head, disgusted with himself, both for trusting and for questioning that trust. 

Mulder sighed. Why was it so hard to admit to Walter that he was worried about him? God knew he was familiar with insecurity... why shouldn't his lover be as well? 

"I'm... I'm sorry."

Skinner looked at him.

"Yesterday I spent the afternoon getting ready for what I had *hoped* was going to be a romantic weekend." Fox ran a hand through his hair, stumbling for the words that would make Walter understand. "I walked in there with a plan to seduce you and get you home where I could ravish you and explore everything we haven't been able to talk about because of our jobs. Can you even *imagine* the kick in the gut I got when I walk into the middle of a hostage situation? And, better yet, *you're* the hostage? You're wounded and come as close to dying as I ever want you to come, and then you ask me what's been bothering me all morning. Well, the fact that my bubble has just burst is what's bugging me. I was telling you the truth back there, Walter. I'm scared that I'm not going to be able to protect you. That you're going to die and I can't do a damned thing about it." 

He stopped, and Skinner faced him, keeping a slight distance. He watched, fascinated, as the words poured from his lover. It seemed that once started, Fox was going to keep talking until he was spent. 

"I thought, naively as it turns out, that Scully was the only one I had to worry about. And at least I'm there to back her up. Now I realize that it's not all that tough to get to you. You weren't even on the street, dammit, Walter! You were in the God damned FBI building!" He bit his lip. "It just scares me when I think what it would be if..." 

Tears welled in Mulder's eyes and Skinner took a step forward, but the agent moved back, out of reach. 

"How the hell am I supposed to leave you knowing that while I'm gone, someone might take a gun to your head and blow your brains out? I figured you could handle Cancerman... you've done it before. But how the fuck am I supposed to just go off and hope you'll be alive when I get back?" 

Skinner took the few steps between them to take Mulder in his arms. He held the man to him, rubbing his back, holding him as Fox's arms encircled him tightly, holding on; sobbing into his neck. 

"Oh, Fox...." Skinner sighed, kissing a temple. "You do it the same way I send you out on every new case. I pray to God you and Scully come back safe. You just have to trust that whatever controls our destinies isn't going to be cruel enough to rip what we've just found out of our hands. You just have to." He sighed. "And I've been a jerk, too. It's just as hard for me to open up and trust as it is for you. We'll just have to work on it together." 

It was a full five minutes before Mulder stepped back, brushing ineffectively at his tears. Walter pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the flushed face tenderly. 

"Better?"

Mulder sniffed loudly. "Yeah. I guess." He took a breath. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You're right... I can't preach at you and then hold stuff back. I'm sorry." 

"It's okay. Just don't do it again." He pulled the younger man to him, squeezing him. Fox felt him shiver.

"You're probably freezing."

"Yeah, I forgot my coat."

"Oh!" Mulder reached into his pocket, pulling out Walter's glasses. 

When they were in place, the AD smiled. "So, what's for dinner?" 

Mulder laughed, relief that they'd made it through flooding him. 

"It's a surprise. You'll see later." He shrugged. "Why don't we go and get your car, then eat?" 

"Great."

Together they started back down the path, toward the parking lot. Walter looked around them in the darkness and reached for Fox's hand. The agent glanced at him, then back at the path, but a smile curved the full lips. 

When they reached the car, Fox opened his door and slid in behind the wheel. He jerked around as something exploded, spiderwebbing the passenger window. Shit! Somebody was shooting at them. Or, more particularly... at Walter! 

He was out of the car and around to Skinner's side in record time. 

"You okay?" He put a hand on the older man's arm.

"Yeah. It hit the window, I think." He scanned the quiet street. "Where is he?" 

"I can't see anything." 

"You get in, I'll go around and start the car."

"Fox--"

"Do it!" The agent ordered, starting around the car, giving him no time to argue. 

When they were both inside, Mulder started the car and drove rapidly out of his neighborhood. 

"Do you think it's someone after us?" Mulder finally asked. 

"I was thinking the same thing. But if they know about us... whoever 'they' are... why don't they just blackmail us or... I don't know..." Walter took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "No, I think it's someone after me."

"But the guy from yesterday--" He broke off to answer his cell phone. "Mulder." 

*"Mulder, it's me. Listen, the man who tried to kill Skinner yesterday escaped from jail." 

"What?" 

Walter's gaze jerked to his lover's face.

*"I can't get a hold of Skinner... he must have gone away for the weekend. Do you think we should look for him, Mulder? Skinner, I mean. They've already got a manhunt going for the assassin." 

"*Would-be* assassin." Mulder corrected, more sharply than he'd intended. 

*"Well, sure. Mulder, are you okay?"* His partner asked. 

"Yeah. Listen, I'm not going to be home this weekend, so call me on the cell if there's any developments."

"*Okay." There was a pause, then, "Mulder-- Oh, never mind. I'll talk to you later."* 

Fox closed the phone and slipped it in his pocket.

"What?" Skinner prompted.

"Your elevator buddy from yesterday broke jail."

Skinner groaned. "Great. Well, that answers the question of who was taking pot-shots at me back there." 

"Yeah, I guess."

They drove in silence for a long time, then the AD spoke. "Why don't we invite her over for dinner and tell her?" He suggested. "I know it's bothering you... it's starting to bother me, too." 

"Well, how about lunch tomorrow?"

Skinner frowned. "Why not just get it over with?"

"Well... let's just say that tonight, three's going to be a crowd." 

Walter's interest quickened. "Oh, really? Exactly what did I miss by being shot yesterday?" 

"Don't think of it as missed... just, postponed." Fox grinned at him. "You'll see." He pulled out his cell. "Lunch?"

Skinner shrugged. "Sure, fine. Whatever."

Mulder shot him a glance, then dialed the familiar number... 

"Hey, Scully.. It's me."

Skinner could imagine the redhead's confusion.

"Listen, are you free for lunch tomorrow?"

Walter chuckled; he could hear her exclamation through the phone Mulder held away from his ear. 

"About Noon?" He waited. "Great. See you then."

He put the phone back in his pocket. "Well. We're stuck now." 

"I guess." Walter agreed, leaning his head back against the seat. The drove in silence, Walter luxuriating in the first stress-free moment he'd had since early morning. He sat up sat Fox took a sharp corner, grabbing for the dash. 

"Mulder!"

"I think somebody's following us."

Skinner turned in his seat, searching the road behind them. "What? The Honda?" 

"Yeah. He pulled out the same time as us and has been with us ever since." 

Walter tried to see the driver's face, but the man had a had pulled low and sunglasses. 

"For all the times for neither of us to have out guns." He swore under his breath. 

"Yeah. Domestic bliss is a wonderful thing."

Skinner craned his neck, eyes following the car behind them. "We'll have to try it sometime. Can you lose him?"

"I'm tryin'." Mulder turned another corner, tires squealing as he hit the dirt shoulder. 

"Fox! Look out!"

The agent fought with the wheel, but the shoulder was soft and the Taurus went over the side. 

"Jump Walter!" Mulder opened his door, glancing over to make sure the other man did the same. "Now! Out!" 

Fox dove out of the car, rolling in a patch of heavy undergrowth. He rolled to a stop and lay there, staring at the black sky. Then he shot to his feet as the car exploded.

"Walter!"

He ran around the blazing car to find his lover sprawled, unconscious, some feet from the vehicle. 

"Walter!"

Mulder dropped to his knees and gently rolled Skinner over. Blood flowed from a gash over his eyebrow. 

"Oh, damn." Mulder turned to stare at the leaping flames behind them. 

Skinner woke once to the cool darkness of his own bedroom. He registered that Fox was sitting beside him and knew the younger man must be worried, but he didn't have the strength to stay awake, and drifted back to sleep. 

It was some time later that voices woke him again.

"Mulder, I understand that someone ran you off the road. What I don't understand is why you were there in the first place. Here." 

Walter felt cool fingers pressing against his temple, smoothing a square of bandage. 

"I was taking him to get his car, Scully."

Walter groaned. Dear God, let him be hallucinating. He opened his eyes to find reality taking a form he didn't want to see. 

Dana Scully leaned over his bed, medical bag open beside her, gazing down at him with concern. 

"How are you feeling, sir?" She cocked her head to the side, studying his reaction. "You had a small gash over one eye, but it'll heal without a scar." 

Skinner put a hand to his forehead. This had to be a bad dream. 

"Mulder... why did you call her?"

"You weren't waking up." The agent explained. "I was worried." 

"What happened?"

Scully began unbuttoning Walter's shirt as Mulder recounted their adventure. 

"You hit your head on a rock or something when you jumped out of the car--" 

He stopped at Skinner's look.

"The guy ran me off the road and into a ravine and the car blew. We're damned lucky he didn't come after us to finish the job." 

"Why do you think that was?" Skinner asked, trying to think through his throbbing headache.

"I don't know." The agent admitted. Probably thought we'd been killed in the explosion." 

"Roll on your side, sir." Scully ordered, putting a hand on his shoulder and giving a gentle push. 

Skinner complied. He knew from experience it was easier to do so than fight the petite doctor. He flinched as she probed a tender spot. 

"I'm sorry, Walter." Mulder sighed. "I just couldn't get away from him." 

"I wasn't your fault, Fox. If anything, it was mine. For whatever reason, the man is obviously after me." 

Neither man noticed Scully's reaction to the use of their first names. She was beginning to get an uneasy feeling about this whole situation. Since when had Mulder and Skinner gotten to be weekend buddies? And her partner had been displaying a protective air toward Skinner that she'd never noticed before. 

"Do you think it was the man from the elevator?" Scully asked. 

"Probably." Mulder told her, from the other side of the bed. 

Skinner started to sit up, but both agents put a restraining hand on his arms. 

"No, sir." Dana told him firmly. "You've got a slight concussion, and I don't like the feel of one of your ribs..."

"I'm fine." He tried again, but this time Mulder stopped him with a look. 

"Scully's a doctor... that's why I called her." 

Scully knelt by the bed, fascinated at the battle of wills which the AD finally lost. Grudgingly.

"I don't think it's fractured," She went on, "But it's bruised. I want to give you something for your pain." 

Skinner nodded. 

"Wait, Scully." Mulder held up a hand, eyes on his lover.

"No, Mulder. Not now." Skinner's eyes implored him. "Please, Fox." 

Dana indicated the hypo. "Now, Mulder?" She asked, impatience edging her voice. She wanted to put Skinner out so she could talk to her partner privately. 

"No. First we all need to talk."

Scully saw the flash of panic in Skinner's eyes, then resignation, and it piqued her curiosity even more. "We were going to tell you about it at lunch tomorrow, Scully." Mulder chewed his lip and her agitation grew. What was wrong? Was Mulder in trouble again? 

"Um..." He glanced to Skinner for help.

The AD slowly levered himself into a sitting position, looking from one agent to the other. 

"Sir... is there something else wrong that I should know about?" Her brow furrowed with concern. 

"No, Scully. Nothing else is wrong." He slid off the bed and stood, a hand on Dana's shoulder as the room started to move. 

"Hey!" Mulder was over the bed and beside him almost before he'd steadied himself. 

"I'm all right, Fox. Just a little light-headed."

"Yeah, I know..." Mulder took his arm and gently led him to the other room. 

Scully followed, an almost incomprehensible light beginning to dawn. 

When he'd settled Skinner in his chair, Mulder sat on the sofa, motioning Dana to join him. She looked from one to the other, inquiringly. 

"Okay. What's going on here?"

Mulder drew a breath. "What's going on is... well, you know the other day when you went to Skinner's office to ask him to talk to me about my love life?" 

Dana shot her superior a reproachful glance.

"I'm sorry, Scully. I had to tell him." He glanced at Mulder. "Go on, Fox." 

"Well, I am seeing somebody, Scully, and it's kind of work-related." 

Walter snorted and she looked at him again. Then, slowly, her gaze shifted back to her partner. 

"Oh my God." She breathed.

Mulder nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh my God, Mulder." She looked from one man to the other. "What the hell are the two of you thinking?" Her blue eyes filled with a mixture of anger and concern. "If anybody finds out, you're both dead. Or worse." 

"Worse, would be my guess." Skinner agreed. "However, we don't intend for anyone to find out." 

"Look at you, Scully. You knew I was seeing someone, but you never guessed who." 

"Well, no, but..." She trailed off, still stunned. Suddenly she whacked him with the back of her hand. "And why haven't you told me? How long have, have...." 

"About six months." Walter smiled at her obvious confusion. He didn't blame her... at times he still couldn't believe it himself. 

"Six months!" She almost shouted. "Fox Mulder! How dare you keep something like this from me for half a year?" 

The agent cringed. "I... I just didn't know how you'd take it. I'm sorry, Scully." 

Dana didn't know if she was more disturbed that he was having an affair with Skinner or that he hadn't told her about it. She looked from one man to the other. 

Skinner looked decidedly uncomfortable. She could imagine. Not only was he sleeping with one of his subordinates... and a MALE subordinate at that.... now he'd been forced to admit the fact to said subordinate's partner. Despite herself, Scully giggled. 

"Thank you." Walter said dryly, running a hand over his face. His chest and ribs hurt like hell and he had a headache that was threatening to knock him out. Why had Fox decided *now* was the time to tell Scully? He sighed deeply. 

"I'm sorry." Scully tried to quell her laughter. "I didn't mean to laugh, but you just look so miserable."

"Are you okay?" Mulder rose and went to kneel beside Walter's chair. 

Dana was struck by the concerned tone in her partner's voice. She was also surprised to feel no jealously, hearing what was usually reserved for her, aimed toward the AD. Had she subconsciously realized something had changed between the two men, and accepted it, without knowing? She frowned in thought. It didn't seem likely, but the human mind was an amazing thing... 

"I'm fine, Mulder. Don't fuss at me." 

She watched as the older man shooed Mulder away, making her partner grin. 

"I guess you're okay." 

"Of course I'm all right, Fox." Skinner sat forward in his chair and looked at Scully. "Well?" 

"Well, what?" She asked, uncertainly. "I'm not going to report you, if that's what you're afraid of." 

"No, I didn't think you would. That would hurt Mulder, wouldn't it?" 

They eyed each other for what seemed like an eternity. Fox chewed his lip, waiting. 

"Yes." Scully finally said. "That would hurt Mulder."

"And what hurts him, hurts you." Walter leaned back in his chair, licking lips dry from stress. "I realize you have no... friendly, feelings toward me, Scully. And I understand why." 

"That's not true, sir. I have the utmost respect--"

"That's not what I said and you know it. I can only hope that you will continue to look out for Mulder's well-being in regards to this situation."

"This *situation*, Walter?" Fox had returned to the sofa, but now rose, pacing between the two colleagues. "I am in love with you. Unless you are an oscar-winning actor, you love me. We're in a relationship... not a situation--" 

"Fox--"

"No, wait a minute. You can't lay this on Scully. She was on your side before I was. She believed in you long before--" 

"This has nothing to do with my job." Skinner interrupted sharply. "This has to do with personal feelings. I suspect that right now Scully's very concerned, as she was a few days ago, that you're going to be hurt by this *relationship*. She just has a focus for that fear that she didn't have on Friday." 

"Sir... let me just say that Mulder's right... I have every respect for you and I believe you wouldn't hurt either of us purposely. But the fact remains, no matter what outcome your personal feelings have on each other in the long run, if *anyone* at the Bureau discovers that the two of you are sleeping together, you're both, to put it bluntly, fucked. Sir." 

Skinner didn't know whether to explode or laugh. Jesus, that woman had a knack for making you feel like you'd just wet your pants in class. Mulder, he noticed, had no trouble deciding, and was literally bent over in hysterics. 

Suddenly it was too much and he felt a familiar closeness descending on him. The air seemed heavy and hot and he couldn't breath. Walter gripped the arms of his chair as the room started to darken, from the edges, inward. He panted, trying to draw in enough air... oh, God, why had he let Mulder talk him into this? This hadn't happened in years. And his head throbbed... 

"Get him on the floor, Mulder!"

The agents leapt forward, lifting Skinner from his armchair, to lay on his back on the carpet. 

"He's unconscious, Scully." Mulder looked at her for reassurance. 

"It's probably just anxiety mixed with the concussion. We really shouldn't have been having this discussion right now. It's obviously upsetting to him." 

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I thought it would be better, since you were here..." 

Dana looked at him. "Mulder. He's not going to die, he just passed out. Get a wet washcloth or something." 

Fox jumped to his feet and ran for the bathroom. As she checked Skinner's vitals, Dana was amazed that she hadn't seen the difference in the two men's reactions to each other at work. They must have been doing one hell of an acting job, that's all she could say. And she was more than a little impressed with their boss' reaction. Granted, the pain from his injuries had probably contributed, but he'd had an anxiety attack; she'd seen it come on him. 

"Here." 

Mulder thrust the cold cloth at her and Scully laid it across Walter's forehead. Already the AD was murmuring, moving toward consciousness. 

"Lie still." She told him, a palm on his chest. "You just passed out for a minute." 

Walter opened his eyes to see Scully's calm face and Fox's frightened one hovering above him. This had to stop; he couldn't take Mulder being afraid for his well-being on a constantbasis. They'd both go crazy. Gathering his resolve, the AD sat up, catching the cloth that fell into his hand. 

"I'm fine. It's just this headache..."

"I think you should get some sleep." Scully ordered as she and Mulder helped him up. "I want to give you something for the pain, and it should help you sleep." 

"Fine."

Skinner allowed her to led him into the bedroom where he stripped down to his shorts and crawled into bed. Scully gave him the injection and turned out the bedside lamp. 

"I'll probably be here when you wake up." She smiled at him. "And don't worry..." She squeezed his shoulder gently and left Mulder standing beside the bed. 

"Well, I made a mess of that." Fox sighed, dropping onto the side of the bed. 

Skinner took his hand, bringing it to his lips. "No. It had to be done... we should have told her before. It's all right." He smiled up at his lover. "I'm sure it was quite a surprise for her." 

"Yeah." Mulder waggled his eyebrows. Then, more seriously, "You sure you're okay?" 

"Fine. Go and talk to Scully. The two of you can work things out better if I'm not around." 

"Walter--"

"Fox." He gave him a no nonsense gaze, which finally got a nod. 

"Okay." Mulder bent over to kiss his lover's forehead. "Get some sleep. I'll be right downstairs." 

"I know."

With a heartfelt sigh, Walter rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. Sleep claimed him almost immediately.

Scully followed her partner into the living room with a burning curiosity and more than a little dread. What she had to tell Mulder wasn't going to be easy. She'd arrived, thinking she was going to be telling him about their superior... now she was talking about his lover. 

"Scully?" Mulder sat beside her on the couch, peering into her face. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, Mulder, I'm fine." She waved it away, smiling a fond smile. "It was just a surprise." 

Fox grinned at her.

"Stop it, Mulder. This is serious."

The grin disappeared. "It is serious, Scully. Very Serious." He searched her face for some sign that he was making her understand. "I've never felt like this about anybody in my life, Scully. Nobody but you... and never things like I feel for Walter." He reached out to touch her cheek. "I love him more than I thought I could love another person. You're my best friend, Scully. Please try and accept this... for me, if you can't for any other reason." 

"It's not that, Mulder." Scully took a breath. "I mean, it's not that it's Skinner... I mean, it *is* that's it's Skinner." She stopped, shaking her head. "Mulder..." She met his eyes and saw deep, powerful emotion in the hazel eyes.

"Mulder, if you're happy... if he means that much to you, of course I'm happy." She leaned forward, imploring. "But if anybody suspects..." 

"I know. We're careful. And if somebody finds out..." He shrugged. "Then they find out."

My God, she thought. He really is in love with Skinner. 

Mulder saw the revelation and smiled, squeezing her hand. "It'll work out." 

"Well, this makes what I have to tell you even harder." She glanced at her lap, then met his eyes. "We ran a check on the guy Skinner caught in the elevator." 

Mulder sat forward, eyes lighting with interest. "What'd you find?" 

They ran a check on his fingerprints and found out he used to work for the Bureau." 

Mulder's eyebrow rose.

"When Skinner was a field agent, he was assigned with a temporary partner... the man he'd worked with for five years was killed. They were ambushed on a case and Skinner was wounded... his partner was killed." 

"So they assigned him this guy from the elevator?" Mulder asked skeptically. 

"Right. Arthur Jenkins. He was a new agent and the only man available. They were on a case involving KKK rallies here in Washington. Six black men had been murdered." 

Mulder nodded, watching as she consulted a notebook. "During the investigation, evidence kept disappearing and they received several false leads and bad information." Dana shrugged. "To make a long story short, Jenkins was one of the KKK council members and he was botching the evidence. Skinner found out and turned him in. Jenkins got bounced from the Bureau and sent to prison." 

Mulder whistled. "So, it's revenge."

Scully closed her notebook. "Looks like it." 

"Well, we've got to find Jenkins." Mulder stated the obvious. "Before he finds Skinner." 

"Well, the obvious answer is to let everyone believe Skinner actually died in that accident. We can release it to the press... he should stay here anyway for a few days." She looked to her partner. 

"Yeah." Mulder sighed. "I doubt he'll go for it, but it makes sense." 

"Then we can concentrate on finding Jenkins without worrying about Skinner." 

"You mean, without *my* worrying about him." Mulder corrected sharply. "This isn't going to affect my work, Scully." 

"I know that, Mulder. But I don't think you know it." She, fixed him with a hard gaze. "Obviously you didn't mean it when you told Skinner I cared about what happened to him. But it's true... I do care. He's always given us the support and help that no one else was willing to give. You'd be dead if it weren't for his intervention. He's been shot, beaten up and tortured on our behalf. You're not the only one who's worried about him, Mulder." The corner of her mouth quirked in a smile. "You just care a little more." 

Mulder glanced at his watch. "Well, it's late. Why don't you stay tonight and we'll work out a plan in the morning." 

"Okay." Scully said softly. She leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Thanks for telling me." 

Fox hung his head. "I'm sorry I waited so long. It's just, I knew the longer I waited, the madder you'd get, so..."

"Well, thanks anyway."

He rose. "I'll show you the guest room."

"Well," Scully commented as she followed him up the stairs. "If you had to do it, Mulder, I'm glad you picked somebody with a better apartment." 

He grinned as he led the way to the guest room.

After making sure his partner had everything she needed for the night, Mulder returned to the master bedroom. Quietly he undressed and crawled into bed beside Skinner, curling protectively against the man's back. He lay in the darkness, listening to Walter's even breathing, the steady heartbeat in his ear relaxing him. He and Scully would find Jenkins and stop him. And now that she knew about them, Mulder wouldn't have to pretend... he wouldn't have to be afraid to mention Walter's name, for fear she'd figure it out. 

He was drifting to sleep when Skinner moved within his arms, mumbling in his sleep. Fox blinked awake, his grip tightening. 

"No!" Skinner pulled away, tossing onto his back. "No..."

"Walter..." Mulder sat up, switching on the bedside lamp. "Wake up." 

"No... leave him alone." It as a moan laced with anguish. "Please..." 

"Walter!" Mulder took hold of his lover and shook him. "Wake up, Walter." 

The AD's eyes shot open and he stiffened, staring up at Fox. Mulder saw recognition flood the dark eyes, and felt him relax. 

"Okay?" He sat back, lightly caressing his cheek.

Walter nodded. "Yeah."

"You want to tell me about it?"

Skinner was silent for so long, Mulder thought he wasn't going to answer, then, 

"I dreamt we'd been captured by Cancerman. He was torturing you. Nothing I said made him stop." He ran a hand over his face. "Fox... " 

"Shhh." Mulder leaned over, stopping the words with his lips. "It was just a dream." He kissed him again. "Nothing is going to happen to us." His tongue traced along Skinner's lips, coaxing them open. 

"Is Scully still here?" Walter asked, his arms going around the other man's waist as Mulder lay beside him.

"In the guest room." Fox laved the hollow of Walter's throat, then blazed a trail of wetness to a nipple. 

"Fox..." 

Mulder reached over to turn out the light.

"Relax, Walter." He drew his tongue across his lover's fingers. "She's a doctor." 


End file.
